TooScared2PlayGaming Wiki
TooScared2PlayGaming Wiki TooScared2PlayGaming is a channel created by youtuber Achann for horror gaming. The channel incorporates users: Achann, JP, JerisFairHair2, and recently as of December 21st, 2012 user TheIrresponsibleScout. All four have their own youtube channels. TooScared2PlayGaming Youtuber TooScared2PlayGaming is a channel created on April 9, 2012 by gaming youtubers Achann and JP. They have not confirmed whether these are their real names but Achann has been quoted as saying, "Hello guys this is TooScared2PlayGaming," which suggests that the name is for show and his real name is Achann which he actually writes in one of his SCP videos when he is playing with his friend JP. JP has yet to state whether or not this is his real name or just a youtube one. The two mainly play horror games for the channel. They have frequently had JerisFairHair2 as a guest for their current "DayZ Adventures" and other miscellaneous co-op horror games. JerisFairHair2 first appeared alongside TooScared2PlayGaming in his slender video entitiled, "Slender man is duh sexxi!-Lets Play SLENDER-Triple commentary -(Part 1)." JP is also featured in this particular video. Achann has been quoted as saying that he is the main owner of the account but has others such as JP, TheIrresponsibleScout and JerisFairHair2 join him in playing certain horror games. Achann is apparently of asian heritage but has not yet confirmed exactly what specific ethnicity. It is unknown what ethnicity JP and JerisFairHair2 are. The channel TooScared2PlayGaming has weekend livestreams ranging from various times and also have a Facebook and Twitter although Achann has said before in his videos that he and apparently JP do not really check Twitter that much. The channel had their first "facecam" on September 8th, 2012 when the channel had reached 100 subscribers. Achann and JP are both seen in this video and also do the Cinnamon Challenge as part of the video in the first few minutes. However, on one of Achann's recent videos he wrote that JP will no longer appear in any more videos. Shortly after, JP is shown with him again in more videos which most likely suggests that Achann retracted his statement about JP no longer playing on the channel and that JP will continue to play. Achann enjoys drawing and actually has some posted behind him during most if not all of his facecams. He also got his inspiration from Storpey, another gamer on Youtube, who mostly plays horror games. The channel did not enable likes to the videos until September 10th, 2012. On December 21st, 2012 TheIrresponsibleScout made way onto Achann's channel in one of his Killing Floor videos. TheIrresponsibleScout has his own channel currently and is a part of the TooScared2PlayGaming channel. Achann's channel had a very large and radical change in views when he put up his first Dead Space 2 Walkthrough part. His views went from the usual 10 views or so to a fairly large 100 or so video views per video. The channel currently has 252 subscribers and 32,243 video views on youtube as of December 22nd, 2013. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:horror Category:gaming Category:achann Category:jp Category:funny Category:hilarious Category:commentary Category:new Category:fresh